An Heir's Bravery
by LoyalCenaGirl
Summary: Sequel to "A King's Determination." When John & Megan Cena's child is kidnapped. The kidnappers say they were manipulated. Can John & Megan find out who's behind all this & get home safely? Will they be able to save their child in time? Read & Review!
1. Sixteen Years Later

**An Heir's Bravery**

Sixteen years passed by since Wade Barrett attempted to regain his old kingdom with the help of some others. But thanks to the noble King John, & his loyal knight, Randy, he failed and was sentenced to a lifetime in solitary confinement with no contact. Some of the other men were thrown in jail, but the men who pled guilty were given a second chance. Now Cenashire was basically the most peaceful kingdom there was.

Standing beside John was his beautiful queen, Megan, who in the middle of all the invasion mess, gave birth to their beautiful, sweet daughter, Kiara. She filled her parents' lives with unending happiness. She grew up into a very beautiful, strong teenager. She looked just like her mother shortly after Randy took her in, & she had her father's toughness & courage.

One night, CM Punk, one of the men who pled guilty, was getting tired of not getting enough respect from the king or the citizens, so as revenge on John, he snuck into the dungeon, put the guards to sleep, and let Wade escape. When the guards told John about what happened, he immediately banished Punk from the kingdom. John hopefully thought that the kingdom would still be peaceful. But he stayed alert just in case.

One morning, Kiara woke up and went over to her parents' room. "Good morning, Mom, Dad." She said. John & Megan woke up happy to see their daughter. "Good morning, sweetheart." said Megan. "Good morning, princess." said John. Kiara went over and hugged both of her parents. "You heading out to the square today?" Megan asked. "Yeah, I'd love to see what's going on with everyone." Kiara said.

"Just come back before it gets dark." Megan said. "And be careful." John said. "Don't worry. I will. Bye." Kiara said as she left. Then John & Megan got up and got ready for the day. John thought to himself. "Goodness, Kiara is sure growing fast." "It feels just like yesterday that I was carrying her in my arms. But she'll always be our baby." Megan said. "I know that. If something happened to her, I wouldn't know what I'd do." John said.

Meanwhile, Kiara was in the square when she spotted her friend, Nero. They were friends since they were young. "Nero, hi." She said. "Hey, your highness, what are you doing?" He asked. "I was seeing what everyone was doing." She said. "Is it okay if I join you?" Nero asked. "Yeah, I don't mind." Kiara said. He sat down next to her and the both of them watched as the birds & butterflies fly around the square.

It started to get dark. "I should be getting home." Kiara said. "Is it okay if I walk you home?" asked Nero. "Okay." Then they walked to the castle together. They were getting close when suddenly Nero was clocked in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Nero!" Kiara said, but before she could tend to him, she was grabbed by a giant man in a black coat.

"MOM! DA-!" She screamed before the giant covered her mouth. She struggled with him until she ran out of breath and fell unconscious. Then two more big guys in black coats came out and were carrying a sack. "Hurry, man. Get her in!" One of them said. The giant then stuffed the young princess inside the sack. "Come on, let's get out of here!" The other said. Then the three of them ran with the princess in tow.

At the castle, John was starting to get worried. "It's getting late, it isn't like Kiara to be this late." He said. "Come on. We better go find her." Megan said. They headed out of the castle. As they continued down the path, they saw Nero rubbing his head. "John, it's Nero!" She said. They went over to him. "Nero, what happened? Where's Kiara?" John asked in a state of panic.

"I was walking Kiara home. Then all of a sudden I get hit in the head and passed out and when I woke up, she was gone." Nero said. "Oh, no! John, what are we going to do?!" Megan asked. "Don't worry. I'll gather everyone for a search party." John said. "I'm really sorry, your majesties." Nero said. "It's okay, Nero. It wasn't your fault." Megan said.

Not too far from the kingdom there was a small village where a peaceful tribe lived. The three men who took Kiara went into a big tent. "Chief, we brought the princess of Cenashire." said the giant. His name was Big Show. The other two men were named Shawn & Steve. The chief's name was Hunter, along with his wife, Stephanie, they ruled over this little village.

"Great." Hunter said. Shawn opened the sack and Kiara was feeling dizzy after she was in the sack for a while. "Where am I?" She asked. "You're in the village of Helmsley, young princess. Listen, we didn't want to take you from your home. This man told us to do it so he would return our children safely." Hunter said. "So, what do I have to do? I'm willing to help you get your children back." Kiara said.

"You're so kind. We just have to take you to him and he'll give us our girls back." Stephanie said. "So who is this guy?" Kiara asked. "We don't know. He snuck into our village one night and took off with our daughters. He gave us this note saying that in order for the safe return of our daughters, we have to bring you to him." Hunter said. "But first, you must be tired, how about you rest up then we'll go see this guy tomorrow?" Stephanie suggested.

"Okay. I will. Thanks." Kiara said. She laid on the floor and covered herself with the sack she was carried in and laid down. She wondered about who this man was and how heartless he was to kidnap the Chief's daughters and demand that they bring her in exchange. "Mom, Dad, Nero, I really miss you all. I promise I'll be back." She said as she fell asleep. She hoped nothing would go wrong.

**I'd like to give a big thank you to crossover15 for suggesting this. Read "A Queen's Kindness" & "A King's Determination" to have an idea on what's going on in this story. What do you think? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! In the meantime, Happy Veterans Day!**


	2. The Manipulator Revealed?

The next morning, John led all the citizens out to look for Kiara. They looked in every place she liked to go. But they had no luck. Randy was reporting to John about the search so far. "Sir, we've searched every corner of the kingdom, and we still haven't found her." He said. "Then we have to search outside the kingdom." John said. "I swear I'll tear apart whoever did this!" Megan snapped. "Don't worry, honey. If Kiara's anything like you, I'm sure she's fine." John said.

Meanwhile, Kiara woke up in the Chief's tent. She was still unsure about giving herself away to this manipulator, but she would do anything for kids in danger. "Excuse me, Chief. I'm ready." She said. "Very well, princess. Big Show!" Hunter said as Big Show came into the tent. "Yes, Chief?" He said. "Let's head out to where that evil man is keeping our children. Her majesty says she's ready." Hunter said. "Yes, sir." Big Show said.

"Uh, Chief, who exactly is the one who took your kids and forced you to steal me?" Kiara asked. "He refused to identify himself. He said something about 'reclaming what was rightfully his.'" Hunter explained. "I see." Kiara said. "Listen, sweetie. While we take you to him, we'll send Shawn and Steve back to Cenashire so they can tell your parents why we did this." Stephanie said. "Okay, thanks." Kiara said. "Alright, let's get going!" Hunter said.

As Hunter, Stephanie, & Big Show took Kiara to the manipulator, Shawn & Steve made their way back to Cenashire. They headed straight for the castle. When they got to the throne room, they saw the king & queen. "Your majesties! We know where your daughter is!" Shawn said. "Really?! Where is she?!" Megan asked. As Steve started to explain, Nero remembered the two. "Wait a minute! You guys knocked me out and took Kiara!" He said.

"WHAT?!" John said enraged. "Wait, let us explain! This guy made us do it!" Shawn said. "Please believe us!" Steve said. "I believe it would be best to hear them out, dear. They look like they would never harm Kiara." Megan said. John managed to calm down. "Okay. What happened?" John asked. "Well, we live a small village not too far from here. One night this man snuck in and kidnapped our Chief's three daughters." Shawn started.

"When the Chief told the man he'd do anything for their safe return, the man simply said, 'Bring the princess of Cenashire to me.' Which we obliged. So right now, I believe the Chief is taking your daughter to this man so his daughters will be given back unharmed. When we explained it to Kiara she wanted to help us." Steve finished.

"Who exactly told you to take Kiara from their highnesses?" Nero asked them. "We don't know for sure. He just said he was going to 'reclaim what was his.'" Shawn said. Megan thought long and hard about who it could be, then she thought of something. "No, it can't be. If it's him, then Kiara is in serious trouble!" She thought. "Can you lead us?" John asked them. "Of course we can. We'll take you to the village and our chief." Steve said.

"No time to waste!" John said as he, Megan, Nero, Shawn, and Steve all got on horseback and headed for the Helmsley village. "I just hope we're not too late!" Megan thought. "If it IS him, then I'll convince John to sentence him to death!" "Stay strong, Kiara! We're on our way!" John said as they rode off into the night.

By the time sunrise came, Hunter, Stephanie, Big Show & Kiara were getting close to the spot where the manipulator said he would be waiting. It was in a dark, murky forest. "We brought the princess of Cenashire." Hunter said. "Now give us back our children!" Stephanie cried. "Here, have them! They're a bunch of crying brats anyway." said a voice as three little girls ran out and hugged Hunter & Stephanie.

"Are you all okay? You're not hurt?" Stephanie said to them. "We're fine. It was just really scary." said Aurora, the oldest of their daughters. "We're just glad you're all safe." Hunter said as he and Stephanie soothed them. "Now, leave! I wish to have some alone time with the young princess." The voice boomed. "Okay, be careful, Kiara. We're sorry." Hunter said. "It's okay. I'll be fine. At least your girls are all fine. That's good enough." She said.

Then as Hunter and the others left. Kiara was all alone in the forest with the strange voice. "Now, Kiara, I have brought you here because you will help me get back what is rightfully mine." The voice said. "What are you talking about? I demand you show yourself!" Kiara snapped. "As you wish." The voice said as a tall, dark haired man approached the princess. "Wait! You...are...It can't be!" Kiara gasped.

**CLIFFHANGER! Just to let everyone know, I DON'T own any of the WWE superstars mentioned in any of my stories. What do you think? Please REVIEW!**


	3. Seeing the Sorcerer

John, Megan, Nero, Shawn, & Steve made it to the Helmsley village just as the sun was setting. "Where's your chief?" Megan asked. "His tent is right over here. He should be back by now." Shawn said. They went in and there was Hunter, Big Show, & Stephanie getting her daughters ready for bed. "Chief, we brought the king and queen as you requested." Steve said.

"Ahh, King John & Queen Megan. I've been expecting you." Hunter said. "Okay, let's cut to the chase. Who exactly was it that told you to bring him our daughter in exchange for the return of your daughters?" John said. "We don't know exactly who it is. He refused to reveal himself." Stephanie said. "I'm sure Undertaker will know." Big Show said.

"Who's that?" Megan asked. "He's a sorcerer who can tell you just about anything. He brings forth visions with the spirits of the dead." Hunter said. "So, where is he?" John asked. "He lives just outside the village." Big Show said. "Will you please take us to him? I want to know if Kiara is alright, where she is and who exactly has her. Please?" Megan asked.

"We will do that, your majesty. I'm sure Undertaker will tell us everything you need to know." Shawn said. "Then let's go." Steve said. "Steph, will you and the girls be okay by yourselves?" Hunter asked. "Yes, go help them." Stephanie said. "Alright, follow us." Hunter said. They headed out to Undertaker's lair. "I hope he can help." Megan thought.

When they arrived. Hunter called out to him. "Undertaker! We seek your wisdom." He said. Then there stood a tall man in a long, black robe, carrying a big golden urn. "Please sit, all of you." Undertaker said. They all sat in a circle while Undertaker set the urn in the center. "What is it that you ask of me?" He asked. "Please, Mr. Undertaker. Will you tell us where our daughter is and who manipulated Chief Hunter into kidnapping her?" Megan asked.

"As you wish, your highness." Undertaker said as he began chanting. When he was finished, two puffs of smoke came out of the urn. The first puff of smoke took shape of a young teenage girl. "That's Kiara!" John said. "The spirits are telling me she is being held hostage in the dark, murky forest several miles from here." Undertaker said.

"I've heard rumors around the kingdom that a big hungry monster called 'The Ryback' lurks in that forest. They say that no matter how much he eats, he always wants more." Nero said. "Did this monster tell you to kidnap Kiara?" John asked. "No, it wasn't the monster. The image of the manipulator should reveal itself." Undertaker said.

Then the second puff of smoke began to take shape. "It appears that it was this person who told the chief to kidnap your daughter and has her now." Undertaker said. It was a person John & Megan knew all too well. "No. NO!" Megan screamed. "Do you know him?" Hunter asked. "Yes, we do." John said with a heavy heart.

"Who is it?" Shawn asked. "It's Wade. He was the king of my kingdom until he picked Megan to be his queen. That's what he meant when he told you he would 'reclaim what was rightfully his.'" John said. "We have to hurry! Kiara could be in danger!" Megan said as she began to leave. "Hold on a minute, Megan. This is Wade we're talking about. He's setting a trap for us. I'm sure of it." John said.

"I DON'T CARE! You do what you want! I'M going to save my baby!" Megan snapped as she ran out of the tent. "Gee, what's with her?" Big Show asked. "It's a mom thing. I've seen Stephanie act like that many times." Hunter said. "Listen, I'll take you to the forest. I want to kick this Wade guy's butt as much as your wife does for endangering the Chief's daughters." Steve said.

"Thanks. In the meantime, can one of you go to Cenashire and get my knight, Randy? I'm sure he'll help, too." John said. "Sure, I'll go get him. Then we'll bring him to the forest." Hunter said. "Thanks, now we need to catch up with Megan before she gets too far away from us." Steve said. "Right. We should get moving." John said as he, Steve and Nero followed Megan and went to save their daughter and bring an end to Wade Barrett once and for all.

**OH BOY! What do you think? Please review! All WWE superstars mentioned do NOT belong to me.**


	4. Wade Tells All

Meanwhile, at the forest, Kiara was in complete disbelief at who was standing before her. "You're Wade Barrett, didn't my dad sentence you to a lifetime of solitary confinement? How did you escape?" She asked him. "Yeah, he did. You want to know how I got away, do you? Well, CM Punk busted me out, that's how. Because, apparently, he hates your father as much as I do." Wade said.

"So it was you that forced Chief Hunter to take me from my parents. What exactly are you going to do?" Kiara asked. "It's simple. I will keep you here and wait until your parents come to save you, then I will do away with you all and get my kingdom back. Everything will be back to the way it should be." Wade said.

"Uh, everything is already fine. Everyone in Cenashire is happy because my mom and dad help whoever needs them in any way they can. From what I heard, you only do things for yourself." Kiara said. "It's unbelievable. You're the spitting image of your mother, but you're so stubborn and rebellious like your father. So, I'm going to make sure you don't do anything funny." Wade said.

Wade then drew out his sword and pointed it at the princess. "If you just hold still and cooperate, I will not harm you." Kiara didn't want to listen to him, but she didn't want to take any risks. So, she just stood there. Wade then proceeded to put Kiara's hands behind her back and tied her wrists together with a long rope. He made it tight enough so she couldn't get loose, but not so tight that it cut the blood circulation to her hands.

Then he took another rope and tied it around her body so she wasn't able to move her arms. When he checked how tight the ropes were, he set her down by a tree so she was sitting. Kiara struggled with her restraints but it was no use. "Don't fight it. I learned a lot about knots as a young bloke." Wade told her. Kiara just sighed. She hoped her parents would find her soon.

"Now then, I bet you would like to know how your parents became royalty, huh, sweetie?" Wade asked. Kiara just glared at him. "You definitely got the angry look down. Now where do I start?" He wondered. "Ahh, it all started when my advisor David suggested I get a queen, so I went to find one. There were lots of women, but I didn't find love in any of them, that was when I saw your mother." Wade started.

"My mom? She would never want to be your queen." Kiara said. "But I told my knights to gather _every _woman in Nexushire, including your mother. When I saw her, I suggested to her that she sing. When she did, I was lovestruck, so I picked her to be my queen." Wade said. "She doesn't love you, she never did." Kiara snapped. "I figured that out after she watched me and my prison guards torture your father." Wade said.

"WHAT?!" Kiara said. "Yeah, your father tried to get my people to overthrow me, so I had him arrested for treason. I thought sentencing him to death would be way too easy. So I had him sentenced to a lifetime of torture." Wade said. "You're heartless!" Kiara snapped at him. "That's exactly what your mother said." Wade said.

"When I left Nexushire to help another king, your mother betrayed me and released your father. After I fought your father and lost, your mother banished me and my men. But I made sure that I would get my revenge. So when I found out that your mother was pregnant with you, I figured that when the time was right, I would kill your father, get your mother back, and make you think that _I _was your father." Wade said.

"But that didn't happen, did it?" Kiara asked. "No, when me and my men tried to reclaim the kingdom, your mother started to go into labor, so I ran to the castle and attempted to claim you for myself, but your father got the best of me and sentenced me to a lifetime in solitary confinement." Wade finished.

"Wow, I guess I owe you one, Wade. If you killed my dad when you had the chance, and if you didn't pick my mom to be your queen, I wouldn't be here, and I'm sure you would still have your kingdom." Kiara pointed out. "Enough! It's getting late. I'm going to bed. I need to make sure you don't escape while I get my beauty sleep." Wade said as he tied a rope around one of Kiara's ankles, then tied the other end to a skinny tree.

"Sweet dreams, princess. They just might be your last." Wade laughed. Kiara growled as Wade walked away from her. She tried her best to get comfortable but it was hard because she was tied up. She scooched close to the tree so the rope wasn't pulling on her ankle. She laid on her side and started to fall asleep. "Mom, Dad, please get here soon." She said with a tear in her eye. Then a low growl was heard. Kiara just ignored it and fell asleep.

**What do you think? Please review! All WWE Superstars mentioned in this story do NOT belong to me.**


	5. A Royal Exchange

With a determined look on her face, Megan saw a forest in the distance. She was sure this was the one where Wade was keeping Kiara. John, Steve & Nero weren't too far behind. When she got close to the entrance of the forest, she entered with caution because it wasn't easy to see. Then she started calling out for Wade. "Hey, Wade! I know you're in here! You better hand over my baby or I'll-" She started.

"Or you'll what? Serenade me with your singing again? Put a knife in my back? Throw me aside like a week-old piece of trash?" Wade said. Megan looked around, but she didn't see him. "No, none of that will be happening. Because you will be mine again!" Wade shouted as he jumped from some bushes. Megan saw him and ducked out of the way. "Where is she?!" Megan snapped.

"Bring John with you, and maybe you'll see her again." Wade laughed as he took off. "Stop!" Megan shouted. "Megan!" John said. "He has Kiara." Megan said to him. "The best thing we can do is call out to her and watch out for Wade." John said. "Come on!" said Nero. They went deeper into the forest and called out to Kiara, hoping she would answer.

"Okay, let me try again. KIARA!" Megan shouted as loud as she could. "Mom! Dad! Help!" Kiara shouted. "I heard her! Kiara, listen, keep calling to us so we can find you. Let us know when you see us." John shouted. "Okay, I will." She said. It was working until John came into a clearing. Kiara spotted him. "Dad! I'm over here!" She said. John sighed with relief when she saw her.

Just as he ran towards her, Wade jumped out in front of her, making him stop. "Not so fast, Cena. You don't want your little baby princess to get a boo-boo, now do you?" Wade asked him. "Let her go. It's me you want, not her." John said. "Actually, it's my kingdom that I want. And Megan, oh, Megan, even though she dumped me, I still love her so." Wade said.

"Megan doesn't love you. She never did." John snapped. "Well, once you and your princess are out of the way, we'll see how she feels." Wade said. "John! Kiara!" Megan said as she, Nero, and Steve caught up to John. "Megan, stay back. This is between me and him." John said. "You're pathetic, Cena, as long as Kiara is my hostage, you're at my mercy." Wade said.

"Okay, as long as you let my daughter go, I will give myself over to you." John said. "Is she that important to you?" Wade asked. "Yeah, she and Megan are more important to me than anything." John said. "Then prove it to me." Wade said. John frowned as he started to get on his hands and knees, then he held his head down. "Please." He said sadly.

"You really would give anything for her, very well." Wade said. "John!" Megan said. She tried to stop him, But Steve held her back. "No!" He said. Wade went over and grabbed John's arms and tied them behind his back, then he went over and freed Kiara from her restraints. As soon as she was freed, she ran over to Megan and hugged her.

"Oh, Kiara, thank heavens you're alright." Megan said as she held her baby close, and gave her lots of kisses. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna throw up. Now John, this is the forest where the 'Ryback' lives, right? Well, I'm sure it's been a while since he's had some fresh meat." Wade said. "You monster! Let my father go!" Kiara shouted.

"Oh, I'll let him go...when I feed him to the Ryback!" Wade said laughing. "Now, I suggest all of you get before I decide to feed you all to the monster, also." Wade demanded. "Megan, Kiara, go!" John said. "But-" Kiara said. "GO!" He demanded. "Come on, sweetie. You heard him." Megan said as she grabbed Kiara's hand and led her out of the forest.

"Now, then, don't want to keep him waiting." Wade said as he picked up John and by putting his sword to John's back, led him to where the Ryback lived in the forest. John reluctantly walked where Wade wanted him to. He was relieved that his family wouldn't be harmed at the expense of his own life. "Megan, Kiara, I love you both. Don't forget about me." He thought with tears in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Megan and the others made their way out of the forest. Just then, Nero spotted someone. "Your highness, look!" He said. Megan saw a familiar face coming this way, it was Randy! As he approached them he said, "I'm sorry I'm late. The chief just informed me about Wade. Kiara! You're okay!" He said as he hugged his niece.

"Uh, where's John?" Randy asked. "Wade has him. He offered to take Kiara's place. Now Wade is planning to feed John to the Ryback." Megan said. Then Kiara looked back toward the forest. She knew what she had to do. She ran back inside. "Kiara, wait!" Megan said. "No, I have to save my father!" She shouted. "Megan, it's okay, Steve and I will go after her." Randy said.

"Please bring her and John back, if you can." Megan said. "I'll do my best. Let's go Steve." Randy said as they went after the princess into the forest. They just hoped it wasn't too late to save her and John.

**Oh, the suspense! NONE of the WWE superstars belong to me. What do you think? Please Review!**


	6. The Big Rescue

Wade continued to force the tied up John to walk further into the forest. "Stop. We're here." Wade said. "Now we must get you ready." He said. With his sword still pointed at John. He untied John's arms and then re-tied his wrists together in the front. Then, Wade grabbed another rope, tied one end between John's wrists, and threw it over a tree branch.

He threw it over one more time to make a loop in the branch, then he pulled the other end so John was hanging by his restraints. He tied the other end to the tree trunk. John tried to pull himself up so he could try to loosen the loop, land on the ground and free himself. But then Wade tied a rope around John's ankles, put the rope that was attached to his ankles on the ground, then he dropped a heavy rock on it so John was unable to move.

John tried to move, but the rock was way too heavy. "Now we're all set. I'll go get the monster." Wade said as John just glared at him. "Oh, Ryback! I've got some fresh meat for you!" Wade called out. At first, nothing happened, but suddenly there was a low growl, then it started to get louder. Then what looked like a large, bald, muscular man slowly came out of where he was hiding.

"You must be the Ryback, I'm Wade, and this is your next meal. Please, enjoy." Wade said referring to John. The Ryback smacked his lips as he walked toward John. Unable to move, John just laid his head down, ready to accept his fate. "Yes! After all these years, I have finally won! Now I can go get back what's rightfully mine!" Wade said as he started to leave.

"Not while _I'm _around!" shouted a very familiar voice. "Kiara?!" John wondered. His wonders were confirmed when Kiara jumped out from some bushes and tackled Wade down. "Uhh, how DARE you?! Insignificant brat!" Wade shouted. "Kiara, run! Save yourself!" John shouted to her. "No! This time I fight!" She said in a determined voice.

"Ryback, before you devour John, how about an appetizer?" Wade snickered. Ryback then saw Kiara and stomped towards her. Just then, Randy and Steve came out and managed to subdue him with chains. Wade then began to run away, but Kiara went after him. As she was chasing him. Randy and Steve went over to where John was and cut the ropes binding him.

"I gotta save my little girl!" John said as Steve and Randy went after him. They saw Kiara chasing Wade. They stepped in front of him so he couldn't get away. "It's over, Wade. You lost...again. Let's get him!" John said. They surrounded him as Randy grabbed his neck and slammed his head down to the ground. Then Steve got him up, kicked his gut and stunned him.

Then as Wade began to get up, he was facing Kiara. Then she punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold. His nose began to bleed profusely. That's when John thought, "Megan was right, she _does _have my punch." Randy then got out two sets of shackles connected by a chain and then chained Wade's wrists and ankles together.

"Daddy!" Kiara said as she ran over to her dad. John then hugged his princess tightly. "Thank you, sweetheart. I guess now your mother isn't the only one I owe my life to. I guess I was right when I said that 'you'll be just like her.'" He said. "Well, _you_ saved _me _first. It wouldn't be very nice of me not to return the favor." Kiara said.

The young princess then noticed Ryback struggling. "Dad, may I?" She asked. John let her go and she went over to him. "Ryback, it's okay. If you hold still, I can get those chains off you. Steve, the keys?" She asked. Steve then unlocked the chains. "We're sorry that bad man disturbed you. We'll leave you alone now." She said.

Unbeknownst to them, Wade recovered and was using his sword like a saw to cut down a tree that would crush John. As it began to fall, Kiara saw her father was in danger. "Dad, watch out!" She shouted as she pushed him out of the way then the tree fell on her. "Kiara, NO!" John yelled as he struggled to get the tree off of his daughter. Steve and Randy all helped.

Kiara wasn't moving. John then gently cradled his baby girl in his arms. "It's okay, Daddy's got you." He whispered to her. "Come on, sir. We should get out of here." Randy said. John nodded as he carried his daughter out while Randy and Steve followed. Meanwhile, Megan and Nero were still waiting outside. Megan was starting to get really worried.

She sighed when she saw Randy with a chained up Wade. "Randy. Where's John and Kiara?" She asked. Randy then pointed back into the forest as she saw John coming out with Kiara in his arms. "John!" Megan said as she was relieved that her hubby was alright. "Why is Kiara asleep?" She asked. "Wade chopped down a tree and it was about to fall on me, but she pushed me out of the way and it fell on her instead." John said.

"That's our very brave baby girl." Megan said. "Just like her mother." John said. Then both John and Megan kissed their daughter together, then suddenly Kiara began to wake up. "Dad? Mom? I'm here." She said softly. "Oh, Kiara. I was so afraid we lost you." John said. "Let's go home." She said. Then with a chained up Wade in tow, everyone headed on back to Cenashire. John was pretty sure that Wade wouldn't plague his family's lives anymore.

**What do you think? Please review! All superstars mentioned belong to WWE and not me.**


	7. Wade Meets His End

When John and the others returned to Cenashire, Wade was thrown back into the room where he escaped from, but this time his arms and legs were chained to four individual balls. John had guards patrolling day and night so no one could help Wade escape. Kiara suffered from severely bruised ribs after getting crushed by the tree, but she rested well and felt better each day.

Then it was finally time for the mother of all trials. Chief Hunter and everyone from the Helmsley village were in attendance along with all the citizens of Cenashire. They wondered what sort of fate awaited Wade at the hands of John. After everyone testified, John was ready to know if Wade was guilty of everything. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" John asked.

"Yes, your majesty, we have." Randy told him. "On the charge of violation of his previous sentence, we find the defendant, Wade Barrett, guilty." "On the four charges of kidnapping?" "Guilty." "On the two charges of attempted murder?" "Guilty." "On the charge of manipulation?" "Guilty." "And on the charge of aggravated assault?" "Guilty."

"Very well, I will carry out the sentence later in the week, this court is adjourned." John said. Then everyone left the courtroom and went on with their day. Then the day arrived for John to carry out the sentence. "Citizens of Cenashire, the defendant has been found guilty of all charges. Therefore, Wade Barrett, at noon tomorrow, you will be taken to...the GUILLOTINE!" The noble king said.

Everyone cheered and clamored as Wade was pushed out in his heavy chains. They were grateful that Wade would not threaten the king or anyone in Cenashire ever again. Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner for them. "Oh, John. I hope this works out." Megan said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets what he should've gotten many years ago." John said.

The next day flew by quickly. Everyone in the kingdom immediately got ready and headed to the spot where Wade would face his execution. Megan and Kiara were in the front of the crowd waiting for John. They saw him head up the steps and stand right next to the dreaded machine. Everyone bowed as John addressed his people.

"People of Cenashire! Today marks the end of a dark time. The evil man who has terrorized this place for many years will now meet his end, courtesy of this finely assembled guillotine. The time is near. Bring the one who is to be executed up here to the machine!" John proclaimed. Then everyone looked and saw Randy dragging Wade by a rope around his neck.

After they went up the steps, Randy put Wade in position on the guillotine, he took the rope off of Wade's neck and tied it around his body so he wouldn't struggle while the execution was occurring. "Your time is almost up, Barrett. You had many chances to change your ways. Yet you still did things only for yourself, and look where you are now." John said.

"So...any last words?" He asked. Wade turned his head and looked at Megan, "Megan...I...love you." He said weakly. Megan just closed her eyes and turned her head. "It is time." John said. He snapped his fingers then the executioner pulled the lever and...SLICE...Wade Barrett was no more. John picked up Wade's disembodied head and held it high for Cenashire to see. They all cheered that Wade was gone for good.

Kiara looked at her mother and asked her, "You never loved him, did you, Mom?" "No, sweetie, from the moment I saw your father, I knew he was the one for me." Megan said. "I wonder if I'll find the one for me." Kiara wondered. "Don't worry, you'll know when you see him." Megan said. Kiara knew her mother was right.

John came down from the guillotine and hugged his family. "It's finally over. I can finally spend the rest of my life without worrying about my two favorite girls." He said as he kissed them both. "I promise I'll carry on the family legacy without anymore trouble, Cenashire will be peaceful forevermore!" Kiara proclaimed. "I know you will." John said to his brave daughter, knowing she would preserve the peace.

**I believe the next chapter will be the epilogue. I honestly think a trilogy would be good for this story series. Plus, I'm sure I won't come up with a better story than this. What do you think? Please review. All Superstars mentioned belong to WWE and not me.**


	8. The Epilogue

After Wade was sentenced to death via guillotine, John took his body and head and gave it to the Ryback as a way of apologizing for disturbing him. The monster liked the body, but he still felt hungry. In the meantime, King John had made peace with Chief Hunter and agreed to send food and any sort of needs to their village.

Peace and happiness was restored to Cenashire once more. Everyone was happy that the princess was safely returned and knowing that Wade would no longer bother the king, his family, or anyone else. So John threw a special celebration and everyone came to witness the dawn of a new age. It got even better when Nero proposed to Kiara. She said yes, and her parents approved. John told Nero what to expect from him if he hurt Kiara in any way.

Everyone attended the wedding and John happily led Kiara down the aisle. Both him and Megan cried tears of joy after Kiara left with their new son-in-law on their honeymoon. About two years later, Kiara happily gave birth to John Alexander. 'Cause she believed that her father proved that there is no way to be a perfect parent, but a million ways to be a really good one.

John and Megan lived out the rest of their lives happily together. Megan told her new grandson all about how the Cena family came to be, and how Cenashire got its start. The little prince got excited that he wanted to be a hero as well. The story of the Cena family passed on down for many generations, and Cenashire was indeed peaceful forevermore. All because of a queen's kindness, a king's determination, and finally, an heir's bravery.

**THE END!**

**Finally, a great 3-part story finally done. I hope everyone likes it. All WWE Superstars mentioned in this story do NOT belong to me. I'd like to thank crossover15 again for coming up with the idea to write this story. What did you think? Please review.**


End file.
